As shown in the FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional kid""s toys in most cases are made of a major component of spring. The FIG. 1 illustrates an extendible toy 2 comprising an extendible spring 21 and two connectors 22 and 23, where the connector 22 forms the front body of an animal and the connector 23, the rear body of an animal. When in full compression, the toy demonstrate a complete animal, while pulled, it becomes an extended animal with a funny long body. The FIG. 2 displays a jumping toy 1, composed of a very soft long spring coil with a staircase as its walkway, it jumps down from the higher tread to the lower tread in a continuous manner as shown in FIG. 3-1, -2 and -3. The spring toy embraces good elasticity, when the gravity is biased, it becomes a free fall, so moving down along the staircase steps. However, the toy is designed with no brilliant pattern and decoration, presenting little attraction to the kids.
The toy described in this invention greatly differs from the aforesaid two embodiments and the dominant difference is addressed in the statement.
An adhesive funny jumping toy of the invention mainly comprises a extendible spring coil, two connectors, and two adhesive bodies, where two connectors are fastened to the two ends of the spring coil and two adhesive bodies are inlaid onto the two connectors. The adhesive bodies have extreme features of adhesion, extension and recovery. When being thrown onto the vertical smooth surface (such as glass, mirror, plastic, metal or enamel panel), the toy temporarily sticks to the surface, by the effect of spring twist and free fall, it continue turning, rolling and jumping down irregularly. In particular, the adhesive bodies can be made in varying patterns, such as carton pet, animal, ET, so making it funny with diversity.